


Dominick the Donkey

by simplyn2deep



Series: 1 Million Words Fics [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Dominick the Donkey, M/M, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: "The music...your neighbors have called about the music. They said the same song has been playing for an hour?"Stiles laughed. "Oh, sorry about that. We've been practicing for our Zoom Christmas party and my kids wanted to learn a song. I guess we went longer than I thought today."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 1 Million Words Fics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/219857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dominick the Donkey

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 1:** I was dared by someone on discord to write a drabble for this song, but I knew if I did write something for this, it would be longer than a 100-word drabble.  
>  **A/N 2:** This was written for Advent Day 19 at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)

The last thing Derek expected to hear coming from the house was the sound of high-pitched laugher and the tell-tale pop hiss of a record player, but as he walked up the driveway, that's exactly what he heard coming from the house in front of him.

_Hey, chingedy ching, hee haw, hee haw  
It's Dominick, the donkey  
Chingedy ching, hee haw, hee haw  
The Italian Christmas donkey  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, ladioda_

Earlier in the day he received a couple of calls into the station about loud music and the person, likely older and easy to get angry, asked _'if someone could come and tell them to turn the racket off because the same damn song had been playing for the last hour.'_

Derek got to the front door just as the song was ending and he quickly knocked in the brief silence.

"Just a minute!" came a call from inside the house. "Okay group, we're going to take a quick break while I answer the door. I need you to go with Miss Kira and look at our next craft."

Derek could hear shuffling as the person came to the door. Derek straightened his body as the door opened and his eyes went wide. Before him was his boss's son, Stiles; he was dressed as Santa and was wearing what looked to be an apron in the colors of the Italian flag.

"Deputy...what a surprise...," Stiles began. "Is...everything okay?"

Derek blinked and cleared his throat before speaking, "The music...your neighbors have called about the music. They said the same song has been playing for an hour?"

Stiles laughed. "Oh, sorry about that. We've been practicing for our Zoom Christmas party and my kids wanted to learn a song. I guess we went longer than I thought today."

Before Derek could reply another voice popped up. "Hi, Mister Deputy Derek. Are you going to watch us do the donkey dance?"

Derek looked down at the little girl who was speaking. He recognized her as Sheriff Stilinski's granddaughter because he had so many pictures of her lining his office wall. "Well, hello Miss Eliza. I wish I could watch you do the...donkey dance, but I'm on duty right now," Derek looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow, clearly judging the man in front of him. _'Donkey Dance?'_ he mouthed.

This time, Stiles cleared his throat and rubbed at his neck to hide the blush he knew was forming. "That's right sweetheart, Deputy Hale just stopped by to ask if we could keep our awesome music down because some of the neighbors might be a little tired of hearing about the awesomeness that is Dominick the Donkey."

"Oh...," Eliza said with a little frown. "Grandpa can't see it because he's working too."

There was a bit of uneasy silence before Eliza gasped and her eyes lit up, "Well we're recording it for Grandpa and maybe Mister Deputy Derek can come with Grandpa and see it later?!"

"He might have other plans," Stiles said at the same time as Derek said, "I'd like that...if it's okay with your dad..."

Derek and Eliza looked at Stiles. "If you really want to...," Stiles said, "My dad's coming over next Wednesday for pizza and he was going to watch the recording then."

"You're in luck," Derek said with a smile, "That's my day off and I love pizza!"

Eliza cheered and ran back into the house yelling to the other kids that "Mister Deputy Derek is coming for pizza next week."

Stiles watched his daughter for a little before turning back to Derek, "You really don't have to..."

Derek smiled. "I know, but Eliza asked and it is my day off and I do really love pizza,"

Stiles laughed. "Okay, well 6 pm next Wednesday. Bring some juice for the kids and beer for the adults."

Derek nodded and added, "Make sure to keep the music down and throw in something else so the neighbors get a break."

Stiles nodded and gave a single finger gun salute as Derek walked away.

Before getting to his cruiser, he could hear the song starting up, and it was definitely lower in volume.

_Hey, chingedy ching, hee haw, hee haw  
It's Dominick, the donkey  
Chingedy ching, hee haw, hee haw  
The Italian Christmas donkey  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, ladioda_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N 3:** I'm sorry if this song gets stuck in your head, but I just love it! [Dominick The Donkey by Lou Monte](https://youtu.be/Ca5wXojemRM)


End file.
